


Adventures in Cockslutting

by Aja



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Choking, M/M, Tears, cocksluttery, erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-31
Updated: 2011-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aja/pseuds/Aja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for this prompt on cherrybina's Inception Kink Fest: Arthur likes being choked to the point where he almost passes out. Sometimes on cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in Cockslutting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Froggie, originally posted [here.](http://cherrybina.livejournal.com/211815.html?thread=14777447#t14777447)

Arthur's eyes are watering, and Eames is almost starting to regret pushing him this far, but then Arthur closes his eyes and makes a gutteral, strangled sound that manages to be full of arousal a moment before it gets cut off by his choked gasp.   
  
Eames' cock is broad at the base and he's fed himself almost totally into Arthur's mouth at this point, Arthur's jaw stretched wide and perfect around the girth of him. Eames has no idea how he does it, but his cockhead is brushing against the hot, wet curve of Arthur's throat, and Eames can't resist giving Arthur just that bit more. He grips Arthur's hair firmly, tugging at the roots, and pushes just that much deeper, slowly, whispering, "Yeah, Arthur, that's good," as Arthur fights to breathe through his nose and struggles to get his lips just that much further around the bulk of him. Eames strokes his cheek with the hand not dragging him forward. "You're so good for me, pet," he says, and Arthur looks up at him with wide, obedient eyes, and sucks in a breath from nowhere in order to pull Eames deeper, impossibly deeper.   
  
Arthur shudders and shakes and fights to keep his lips sealed over the thickest part of Eames' shaft. Eames can feel heat all over him from shaft to balls. His cock twitches, sheathed so tightly inside Arthur's that he can  _feel_  the muscles of Arthur's throat when he struggles against the impulse to swallow. He strokes Arthur's hair, the side of his face, making soothing noises. He can tell by the blood rushing to Arthur's smooth cheeks that it won't be long now before Arthur loses the ability to breathe.   
  
This part used to make him uncomfortable, because auto-erotica has never been Eames' thing, but it's worth it for the way Arthur goes blissed-out and mellow afterwards, totally pliant in his arms, til Eames can do virtually anything he wants to Arthur,  _say_  anything, and Arthur will just grin at him, sated and satisfied.   
  
Plus there's the way Arthur looks now, with his lips swollen and sore, his Adam's apple jerking reflexively, unabashed tears rolling down his face.   
  
"Those for me?" Eames murmurs, wiping them away. "I think they are. It's all for me, isn't it, darling?" He rolls his hips, slowly, but even the slightest movement has Arthur gasping, his muscles constricting around Eames' head. Eames moans, and somehow it turns into him saying Arthur's name, "Arthur,  _Arthur_ , Arthur," nonsensically, underscored by Arthur's beautiful choking noises.   
  
"Just a little more, sweetheart," Eames says, losing himself totally in their rhythm of noise and shudders, watching Arthur's face get progressively more and more flushed, tracing Arthur's lips with his fingers as he leans in for more, more, more--and Arthur finally starts to choke.

  
He's beautiful like this, Eames thinks, watching Arthur fight for breath, fight to relax, watching his fingers scrabble at his throat, all pretense at control gone. "I know how much you need it," Eames grunts, tensing as he feels his orgasm start to build. "You love my cock that much--God, you'd give me your last breath, wouldn't you, baby,"--and the way Arthur winces and blinks away his tears to meet his eyes just then is all the confirmation Eames needs, sends him straight over the edge just as Arthur's choked gasps turn into convulsing sobs.  
  
He pries Arthur's jaw loose and pulls out, coming all over Arthur's red face.   
  
Arthur's eyes roll up in his head for one moment before he's falling forward and letting Eames catch him, bracing himself on Eames' knees and clutching helplessly at his own throat. "Christ, Arthur," Eames says, abruptly aware that he sounds just as wrecked as Arthur looks. "Christ." He doesn't seem to be able to manage anything more eloquent than that at the moment.  
  
Arthur leans fully into him, letting Eames takes his weight. Eames kneels down and pulls him into his arms. Arthur goes limp against him, still choking, letting Eames stroke and smooth his sweat-soaked hair away from his forehead, letting him wipe away Arthur's tears. He kisses Arthur's hair, his cheeks, his fingertips, all while Arthur struggles to breathe.  
  
For a long moment after Arthur finally goes still in his arms, there's only the sounds of Arthur's chest heaving, ragged and loud, and Eames saying, "There, Arthur, you were brilliant, shhh, you're okay, you're perfect," and murmuring anything he can think of against Arthur's jaw where he presses kisses against it, mouthing over his own streaks of come where they trickle down Arthur's face.  
  
Arthur turns his head into Eames' kisses and meets him with his mouth, and Eames kisses back deeply even though he knows his lips must be swollen and sore. Arthur nips his lips with his teeth, and Eames can't help but chuckle, even though it's just now hitting him how breathless he is himself, how relieved he is that Arthur's okay. "You're absolutely insatiable," he says against Arthur's lips.  
  
Arthur's only response is to grin at him, devious but happy.  
  
Then he lowers his head to Eames' cock and licks it clean.


End file.
